List of Battle Royal Dome Trainers/Backpacker
This is the list of that can be used by each in the Battle Royal Dome. Sierra |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSBackpacker F SM.png |size=150px |prize=1 to 2 |class=Backpacker |classlink=Backpacker |name=Sierra |game=SMUSUM |location=Battle Royal Dome |pokemon=3}} | / |held=Wide Lens |move1=Earthquake|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=Bulldoze|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Physical |move3=Stone Edge|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Physical |move4=Substitute|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Absorb Bulb |move1=Thunderbolt|move1type=Electric|move1cat=Special |move2=Hyper Beam|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Special |move3=Earth Power|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Special |move4=Counter|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Black Sludge |move1=Amnesia|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Status |move2=Sludge Bomb|move2type=Poison|move2cat=Special |move3=Flamethrower|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Special |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Focus Band |move1=Earthquake|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=Rock Slide|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Reversal|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} |- | / |held=Normal Gem |move1=Rock Slide|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Physical |move2=Earthquake|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Physical |move3=Bulldoze|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Physical |move4=Explosion|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Thick Club |move1=Bonemerang|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=Protect|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Earthquake|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Physical |move4=Double-Edge|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Passho Berry |move1=Crunch|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Rock Slide|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Roost|move3type=Flying|move3cat=Status |move4=Sky Drop|move4type=Flying|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Enigma Berry |move1=Crunch|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Heavy Slam|move2type=Steel|move2cat=Physical |move3=Gyro Ball|move3type=Steel|move3cat=Physical |move4=Screech|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} |- | / |held=Quick Claw |move1=Power Trick|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Status |move2=Encore|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Stone Edge|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Physical |move4=Bug Bite|move4type=Bug|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Rocky Helmet |move1=Earthquake|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=Waterfall|move2type=Water|move2cat=Physical |move3=Yawn|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=King's Rock |move1=Surf|move1type=Water|move1cat=Special |move2=Flash Cannon|move2type=Steel|move2cat=Special |move3=Focus Blast|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Special |move4=Round|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Weakness Policy |move1=Earth Power|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Special |move2=Eruption|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Special |move3=Protect|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Flamethrower|move4type=Fire|move4cat=Special}} |- | / |held=Haban Berry |move1=Swagger|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Quick Attack|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical |move3=Rock Slide|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Physical |move4=U-turn|move4type=Bug|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Quick Claw |move1=Confuse Ray|move1type=Ghost|move1cat=Status |move2=Energy Ball|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Special |move3=Stone Edge|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Physical |move4=Earthquake|move4type=Ground|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Razor Fang |move1=Rock Slide|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Physical |move2=Earthquake|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Physical |move3=X-Scissor|move3type=Bug|move3cat=Physical |move4=Rock Polish|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Expert Belt |move1=Earthquake|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=Wood Hammer|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Physical |move3=Synthesis|move3type=Grass|move3cat=Status |move4=Crunch|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} |- | / |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Head Smash|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Physical |move2=Stone Edge|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Hammer Arm|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Scary Face|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Chesto Berry |move1=Round|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Special |move2=Rest|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Status |move3=Ancient Power|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Special |move4=Iron Defense|move4type=Steel|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Rindo Berry |move1=Waterfall|move1type=Water|move1cat=Physical |move2=Amnesia|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Status |move3=Curse|move3type=Ghost|move3cat=Status |move4=Yawn|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Quick Claw |move1=Earthquake|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=Crunch|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Ice Fang|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Physical |move4=Yawn|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} |- | / |held=Hard Stone |move1=Rock Wrecker|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Physical |move2=Rock Polish|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Status}} | / |held=Liechi Berry |move1=Agility|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Status |move2=Acrobatics|move2type=Flying|move2cat=Physical |move3=Swords Dance|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Baton Pass|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Zoom Lens |move1=Stone Edge|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Physical |move2=Bulldoze|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Physical |move3=Blizzard|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Special |move4=Ice Fang|move4type=Ice|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Chesto Berry |move1=Dazzling Gleam|move1type=Fairy|move1cat=Special |move2=Flash Cannon|move2type=Steel|move2cat=Special |move3=Thunderbolt|move3type=Electric|move3cat=Special |move4=Rest|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} |- | / |held=Hard Stone |move1=Iron Defense|move1type=Steel|move1cat=Status |move2=Sandstorm|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Status |move3=Lock-On|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Rock Blast|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Chople Berry |move1=Dig|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=Metal Sound|move2type=Steel|move2cat=Status |move3=Metal Claw|move3type=Steel|move3cat=Physical |move4=Rock Tomb|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Wide Lens |move1=Rock Slide|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Physical |move2=Swagger|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Blizzard|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Special |move4=Hydro Pump|move4type=Water|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Enigma Berry |move1=Earthquake|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=Earth Power|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Special |move3=Endeavor|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Physical |move4=Ancient Power|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Special}} |- | / |held=Wide Lens |move1=Hammer Arm|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Physical |move2=Rock Slide|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Curse|move3type=Ghost|move3cat=Status |move4=Gyro Ball|move4type=Steel|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Bright Powder |move1=Stone Edge|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Physical |move2=Razor Shell|move2type=Water|move2cat=Physical |move3=Shell Smash|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Double Team|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Lax Incense |move1=Stealth Rock|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Status |move2=Dragon Tail|move2type=Dragon|move2cat=Physical |move3=Double Team|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Earthquake|move4type=Ground|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Substitute|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Thunder Wave|move2type=Electric|move2cat=Status |move3=Round|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Special |move4=Thunderbolt|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Special}} |- | / |held=Light Clay |move1=Reflect|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Status |move2=Light Screen|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Status |move3=Safeguard|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Dazzling Gleam|move4type=Fairy|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Life Orb |move1=Accelerock|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Physical |move2=Stone Edge|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Sucker Punch|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Expert Belt |move1=Double-Edge|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Superpower|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Physical |move3=High Horsepower|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Kee Berry |move1=Shadow Ball|move1type=Ghost|move1cat=Special |move2=Earth Power|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Special |move3=Giga Drain|move3type=Grass|move3cat=Special |move4=Shore Up|move4type=Ground|move4cat=Status}} |- | / |held=Liechi Berry |move1=Shell Smash|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Explosion|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical |move3=Ancient Power|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Special |move4=Acrobatics|move4type=Flying|move4cat=Physical}} Alison |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSBackpacker F SM.png |size=150px |prize=1 to 5 |class=Backpacker |name=Alison |game=SMUSUM |location=Battle Royal Dome |pokemon=3}} | |held=Focus Sash |move1=Icicle Crash|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Physical |move2=Metal Burst|move2type=Steel|move2cat=Physical |move3=Protect|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Brick Break|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Physical}} | |held=Life Orb |move1=Ice Beam|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Special |move2=Protect|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Earth Power|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Special |move4=Sludge Bomb|move4type=Poison|move4cat=Special}} | |held=Choice Scarf |move1=Earth Power|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Special |move2=Sludge Bomb|move2type=Poison|move2cat=Special |move3=Ice Beam|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Special |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Life Orb |move1=Bulldoze|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=Iron Head|move2type=Steel|move2cat=Physical |move3=Fissure|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Physical |move4=Earthquake|move4type=Ground|move4cat=Physical}} |- | |held=Absorb Bulb |move1=Stone Edge|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Physical |move2=Heavy Slam|move2type=Steel|move2cat=Physical |move3=Double-Edge|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Thick Club |move1=Bonemerang|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=Protect|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Flare Blitz|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Physical |move4=Shadow Bone|move4type=Ghost|move4cat=Physical}} | |held=Aerodactylite |move1=Crunch|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Stone Edge|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Protect|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Ice Fang|move4type=Ice|move4cat=Physical}} | |held=Steelixite |move1=Heavy Slam|move1type=Steel|move1cat=Physical |move2=Curse|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Status |move3=Gyro Ball|move3type=Steel|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} |- | |held=Leftovers |move1=Double Team|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Sticky Web|move2type=Bug|move2cat=Status |move3=Rock Tomb|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Physical |move4=Infestation|move4type=Bug|move4cat=Special}} | |held=Tyranitarite |move1=Protect|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Crunch|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Stone Edge|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Physical |move4=Low Kick|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Physical}} | |held=Swampertite |move1=Earthquake|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=Waterfall|move2type=Water|move2cat=Physical |move3=Ice Punch|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Aggronite |move1=Stone Edge|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Physical |move2=Heavy Slam|move2type=Steel|move2cat=Physical |move3=Metal Burst|move3type=Steel|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} |- | |held=Cameruptite |move1=Earth Power|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Special |move2=Flash Cannon|move2type=Steel|move2cat=Special |move3=Protect|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Fire Blast|move4type=Fire|move4cat=Special}} | |held=Choice Scarf |move1=U-turn|move1type=Bug|move1cat=Physical |move2=Draco Meteor|move2type=Dragon|move2cat=Special |move3=Superpower|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Earthquake|move4type=Ground|move4cat=Physical}} | |held=Leftovers |move1=Giga Drain|move1type=Grass|move1cat=Special |move2=Earth Power|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Special |move3=Protect|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Recover|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Life Orb |move1=Stone Edge|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Physical |move2=X-Scissor|move2type=Bug|move2cat=Physical |move3=Iron Tail|move3type=Steel|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} |- | |held=Rocky Helmet |move1=Seed Bomb|move1type=Grass|move1cat=Physical |move2=Stone Edge|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Earthquake|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Choice Band |move1=Head Smash|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Physical |move2=Zen Headbutt|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Physical |move3=Hammer Arm|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Leftovers |move1=Stone Edge|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Physical |move2=Metal Burst|move2type=Steel|move2cat=Physical |move3=Fissure|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Assault Vest |move1=Scald|move1type=Water|move1cat=Special |move2=Muddy Water|move2type=Water|move2cat=Special |move3=Ice Beam|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Special |move4=Earth Power|move4type=Ground|move4cat=Special}} |- | |held=Garchompite |move1=Outrage|move1type=Dragon|move1cat=Physical |move2=Earthquake|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Physical |move3=Surf|move3type=Water|move3cat=Special |move4=Sandstorm|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Earthquake|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=Slack Off|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Protect|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Curse|move4type=Ghost|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Assault Vest |move1=Earthquake|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=Stone Edge|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Ice Punch|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Physical |move4=Horn Drill|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} | |held=Weakness Policy |move1=Bulldoze|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=Acrobatics|move2type=Flying|move2cat=Physical |move3=Stone Edge|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} |- | |held=Icium Z |move1=Stone Edge|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Physical |move2=Bulldoze|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Physical |move3=Icicle Crash|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Steelium Z |move1=Flash Cannon|move1type=Steel|move1cat=Special |move2=Power Gem|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Special |move3=Earth Power|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Special |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Weakness Policy |move1=Heavy Slam|move1type=Steel|move1cat=Physical |move2=Superpower|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Physical |move3=Stone Edge|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Steelium Z |move1=Iron Head|move1type=Steel|move1cat=Physical |move2=Earthquake|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Physical |move3=Protect|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Swords Dance|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} |- | |held=Weakness Policy |move1=Stone Edge|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Physical |move2=Shell Smash|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Superpower|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Rockium Z |move1=Rock Slide|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Physical |move2=Head Smash|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Quick Attack|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Lum Berry |move1=Stone Edge|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Physical |move2=Dynamic Punch|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Physical |move3=Ice Punch|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Rockium Z |move1=Stone Edge|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Physical |move2=Razor Shell|move2type=Water|move2cat=Physical |move3=Cross Chop|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} |- | |held=Choice Scarf |move1=Head Smash|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Physical |move2=Ice Fang|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Physical |move3=Outrage|move3type=Dragon|move3cat=Physical |move4=Horn Drill|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} | |held=Focus Sash |move1=Freeze-Dry|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Special |move2=Earth Power|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Special |move3=Hyper Voice|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Special |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Custap Berry |move1=Power Gem|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Special |move2=Protect|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Skill Swap|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Status |move4=Moonblast|move4type=Fairy|move4cat=Special}} | |held=Life Orb |move1=Counter|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Physical |move2=Stone Edge|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Snarl|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Special |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} |- | |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Heavy Slam|move1type=Steel|move1cat=Physical |move2=Close Combat|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Physical |move3=High Horsepower|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Maranga Berry |move1=Shadow Ball|move1type=Ghost|move1cat=Special |move2=Earth Power|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Special |move3=Protect|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Shore Up|move4type=Ground|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Cosmic Power|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Status |move2=Explosion|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical |move3=Ancient Power|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Special |move4=Acrobatics|move4type=Flying|move4cat=Physical}} Category:Subpages